battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:VSS
While the rifle's nickname is "Vintorez", the "V" in "VSS" stands for "vintovka" ("rifle"), not "vintorez". Does one of the games call it the "Vintorez Sniper Special"? Son of a Magnet 14:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Thats actually a good point, Imma go check that for both games. I know we call it by the in-game name, but I'll see what turns up. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 15:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) BFBC calls it VSS. BFBC2 calls in VSS Snaiperskaya Special. It is never named «Vintorez». 'SSD' 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I removed the "Vintorez" reference, but I noticed that one of the Trivia items, stating that it can be used like an SMG if appropriately equipped, contradicts one of the ''BC2 paragraphs which states it can not be used like an SMG. I don't have much experience with the VSS, but I know these can not both be true statements. Son of a Magnet 17:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) After having used the VSS for a bit in BFBC, I can assure you, it's no SMG or Assault Rifle. The one in BFBC2, thoroughly different, can sorta be used like an SMG/Assault Rifle, but more so like a medium range sniper rifle, as it does have a fair amount of recoil and some shitty accuracy after consistent fire. So, if you want to modify the article, go ahead. I'll try to do it eventually, but I have some stuff to handle atm SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Not the way I used it in BC1, lol... It raepd pplz... Even moreso than "press knife to win" (what I call the combat knife for lulz since it owns everything, at least in my recent experience going for 10002 kills). :Anyways, yeah, it can act like a silenced AR/very powerful SMG in BC2 because of its much higher fire rate and if it has the 4X/RDS since it is accurate for the first 2-3 shots and then deviates insanely with a sniper scope. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 03:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Though, it has a much, ''much larger hip fire spread. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Rename Similarly to the SVU, we should maybe rename this article to VSS instead of VSS Snaiperskaya, because it's simpler and still respects BF:ARTICLE, considering it's called VSS in Battlefield: Bad Company. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:10, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Shouldn't even need to be discussed. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree. I'll take care of it. 03:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Possible Inclusion in BF3? I was going through the BF3 campaign trailer when i found this. I can't really tell if it is a VSS, but it looks like it. At 0:24 of the trailer, the man in front of the player is running with a long barreled weapon that looks like that of a VSS. can anybody confirm this?--WingZeroKai 05:24, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I see it possible,at the end of its barrel it looks like it but, but I dunno it's iron sights at the end look to small. I dunno. Slopijoeaka-'M14 user of death 06:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC)' :Take a screencap of it, and we'll see. You're being very unspecific about this. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC)